


Life isn't easy man

by mightyygyuwt



Category: GOT7
Genre: Crack, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Texting, This Is STUPID, bye, im a vines enthusiast, is this a thing ?, its kinda funny???, like srsly, okay, some references to vines bc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightyygyuwt/pseuds/mightyygyuwt
Summary: wanggae: fuck ulonglegs: jinyoung will appear in 3longlegs911: 2richdaddy: 1parkgae: jackson language





	1. Friday

**Author's Note:**

> yO! lemme tell u before u start reading this- its crack but it isnt even funny,,,, i wrote that bc i was in the waiting room of a doctor and i wanted to waste my time and post smt so.  
> this is an AU-university or high school ¿idk?  
> AND english isnt my freakin first language, i'm french actually- and the only thing i love with french is how the insults are gold,,, we're getting out of context actually so:  
> imjb: jaebum  
> richdaddy: mark   
> wanggae: jackson   
> parkgae: jinyoung   
> lorenzo: youngjae   
> longlegs911: kunpimook   
> longlegs: yugyeom

**wanggae:** guys i need money

 **wanggae:** could

 **wanggae:** you

 **wanggae:** please

 

 **imjb:** no.

 

 **wanggae:** fuck u

 

 **longlegs:** jinyoung will appear in 3

 

 **longlegs911:** 2

 

 **richdaddy:** 1

 

 **parkgae:** jackson language

 

 **wanggae:** jinyoungie pls give me some money

 

 **parkgae:** no lmao

 

 **lorenzo:** i need money too.....

 

 **parkgae:** ill give u 10$

 

 **imjb:** me 2

 

 **lorenzo:** thanks hyungs!!!

 

 **wanggae:** ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿ wHaT ??????????i actually hate yall

 

 **richdaddy:** y do u need money tho..?

 

 **lorenzo:** i wanted to buy those girl scout cookies!

 

 **parkgae:** i'm whipped

 

 **imjb:** i'm whipped

 

 **richdaddy:** im cream

 

 **longlegs911:** im cheese

 

 **longlegs:** youngjae is really the favorite y cant yall b kind and nice to yugbam too

 

 **longlegs911:** yea nobody helped us when we needed money yall dont care bout us

 **longlegs911:** yall knew that yugy and i couldn't keep living of noodles for the rest of the month but nO Y4LL D0nT gIvE A DaMn

 

 **longlegs:** we hate yall

 

 **richdaddy:** too much yall

 

 **wanggae:** i don't have enough money to eat 2day at the cafeteria

 

 **longlegs911:** karma is a bitch

 

 **wanggae:** mOOK I ALREADY SAID I WAS SORRY

 

 **parkgae:** stop texting jackson we're in class and you're not being discreet.

 

 **wanggae:** but i wont eat if i stop.....

 

 **imjb:** u wont eat if u continue tho

 

 **richdaddy:** lmao bum stop bein mean

 **richdaddy:** jacks ill pay u a meal k

 

 **wanggae:** thanks morkie

 

 **richdaddy:** only if u let me ditch practice this afternoon

 

 **longlegs:** i was expecting dis

 

 **longlegs911:** mark always ditches tho

 

 **wanggae:** ......okay tuan i'll let u pass dis time

 

 **parkgae:** sseunie pls stop texting behind me

 

 **wanggae:** no lmao

 

 **imjb:** jackson if u could just remove ur ringtone im 5 meters from u i can ear it

 

 **wanggae:** do i look like i care

 

 **parkgae:** he dont

 

 **wanggae:** i only care bout mark bc he is my only real sugar daddy jb is a fake

 

 **longlegs911:** bitch

 

 **longlegs:** diGUSTED

 

 **wanggae:** leave me

 

 **longlegs:** no

 

 **lorenzo:** yugy leave jackson hyung alone i will give u some of my girl scout cookies tomorrow

 

 **longlegs:** okay hyungie

 

 **parkgae:** dont forget tonight movie marathon at our place~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u understood some reference u an intellectual,,,,, if u understood the thing w/ cream and cheese, im just gonna say that i love sonic- and u are an ultimate intellectual. i added 911 to bambams name bc i was listening to Soca Lucia's Nine One One while fangirling on bhuwakul legs.  
> i love marks name lmao k bye


	2. Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo im back by popular demand  
> lol no lemme just block myself. this texting fic will continue as long as i, ur highness, want this crack thing to continue  
> idk if this sentence made sense but idgaf im a thug  
> thanks for the comments and the kudos. ily. oh and got7 dropped the teaser on us and "shes died"

**parkgae:** jAEBUM WHERE R U

 

 **wanggae:** now that i

 

 **longlegs911:** need ya

 

 **longlegs** **:**  *fluterring synths*

 

 **lorenzo:** hyungie is mAd

 

 **imjb:** jackson and kunpimook stfu

 

 **richdaddy:** jaebum asked if i could eat him

 

 **lorenzo:** my eyes

 

 **longlegs:** my virgin eyes

 

 **longlegs911:** are burning

 

 **wanggae:** yugyeom you're not a virgin i think every exams u had fucked u

 

 **richdaddy:** wITH*** lmao  
yugy ur gettin roasted here

 

 **parkgae:** i hate u jaebum

 

 **wanggae:** exactly my thoughts

 

 **imjb:** why??(this question is for jinyoung)

 

 **parkgae:** u promised that you would help me to bake a red velvet cake

 

 **imjb:** oops i guess u will wait

 

 **wanggae:** the wHAT is comin

 

 **parkgae:** wHAT

 

 **richdaddy:** we're eating tacos this is important

 

 **parkgae:** WHO THE HELL IS EATING TACOS AT 9 AM???????????

 

 **longlegs:** markie

 

 **longlegs911:** and jaebumie

 

 **lorenzo:** hyungs can u bring some tacos please

 

 **imjb:** okay

 

 **richdaddy:** bum i'm the one paying here  
but k no pro

 

 **longlegs911:** hyungie is rich i'm jealous

 

 **longlegs:** he got a good part-job that's all

 

 **lorenzo:** and he doesn't use all his money in makeup, clothes, hair productspcq  and heels mookie

 

 **longlegs911:** firstly otter ily but my boots arent heels. secondly do u really want me to do like my roommate aka my best friend ????????

 

 **longlegs:** sigh,what did i do again

 

 **longlegs911:** uR ALWAYS WEARING THE SAME FUCKING SKINNY BLACK JEANS WITH THE SAME FUCKING BELT

 

 **longlegs:** its not always the same

 

 **longlegs911:** yUGYEOM U LITERALLY BOUGHT THE SAME JEANS 5 FUCKING FREAKING TIMES

 

 **longlegs:** i know u love me stop typing in cap letters hubby

 

 **longlegs911:** i dont love u hubby

 

 **longlegs:** k lemme message jungkook real quick

 

 **longlegs911:** k lemme message minghao real quick

 

 **longlegs:** bye i have a bowling date w kookie

 

 **longlegs911:**..............

 

 **lorenzo:** bammie locked gyeomie in their flat they're too cute

 

 **parkgae:** IM JAEBUM

 

 **imjb:** oh no

 

 **parkgae:** YOUR SORRY ASS WONT HAVE SOMEONE WHO WILL TAKE CARE OF YOUR THREE FUCKING CATS WHEN U CANT IF U DONT COME RIGHT NOW TO HELP US BAKING THIS FUCKING CAKE

 

 **richdaddy:** lol he wrote 3 in letters we betta go bum

 

 **wanggae:** he looks like he will kill some1

 

 **richdaddy:** jaebum stop looking at plane tickets available rn he wont kill u

 

 **parkgae:** YES I WILL

 

 **wanggae:** okay he will im actually hiding from him rn

 

 **richdaddy:** bum im not dropping u off at the airport

 

 **imjb:** traitor i thought u were my best friend

 

 **parkgae:** LIM JAEBEOM

 

 **richdaddy:** k im bringing him back rn to u jinyoungie

 

 **parkgae:** thank u mark hyung you're the best

 

 **wanggae:** k lemme message jooheon and namjoon real quick

 

 **parkgae:** then go

 

 **wanggae:** no one loves me in this gc

 

 **lorenzo:** i love u hyung

 

 **richdaddy:** ily jacks

 

 **wanggae:**  thank u jae ilyt and no mark i won't go alone to peniels party tuesday.

 

 **richdaddy:** well i tried 

 **richdaddy:** we arrived bitches and youngjae

 

 **lorenzo:** hyung can stop u at my place to give me tacos? jackson hyung is with me btw

 

 **richdaddy:** okay imma join the hiding team its safer 

 

 **lorenzo:** what are we hiding from again?

 

 **wanggae:** jinyoungs madness

 

 **longlegs:** why are jaebum and jinyoung fighting again??

 **longlegs:** u kno what? nvm we can hear the whole conversation 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lolololol that wasnt funny bUT U SURVIVED you are a legend- like got7. hope u enjoyed this ! if u didnt, hope u enjoyed not enjoying this! n e way excuse me for the intro w/ where r u now-- im lame and i know it . english isnt my first language so im sorry for the typos- u can always do like it isnt here bc its a texting fic and its crack- k bye


	3. the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooooooooo sorry for the delay  
> i was in england to see my cousins  
> and i had to babysit my one year old little cousin and he is satan i swear  
> so didnt have much time with and for myself (and the little demon wanted to eat my phone and my laptop)  
> im tired asf bc im always tired okay  
> this isnt funny but my friend chocked when she was reading this so i guess its fair only  
> katsudeku is my fav ship of mha im sorry not sorry  
> hope u wont die k bye

marks phone

 

 

 **richdaddy :** yo im mark

 **richdaddy :** ur roommate

 **richdaddy :** i cant wait for u to give u the double of the keys bc time is money and wasting time is wasting money so i gave it to jacks

 

 **imjb :** hi ?

 **imjb :** are you sure you’re my roomate ?? i only know his name….Tuan ?

 

 **richdaddy :** mark yien tuan is my full name if u prefer

 **richdaddy :** ur im jaebum right ?

 

 **imjb :** oh ok, yeah thats me

 **imjb :** who is ‘jacks’ ?

 

 **richdaddy :**  jacks is jack the ripper

 **richdaddy :** r u dumb its jackson wang

 **richdaddy :** he said he knew u

 

 **imjb :** oh no

 ** **imjb :**** he lied

 **imjb :** tell him to give this to jinyoung

 **imjb :** i dont know him

 

 **richdaddy :** lmao okay ill tell him

 **richdaddy :** well nice to ‘meet’ u bum

 

 **imjb :** wait

 **imjb :** cats or dogs ?

 

 **richdaddy :** dogs

 

 **imjb :** disapointed but nice to meet u too mark

 

* * *

 

 

 **richdaddy :** yo jacky

 **richdaddy :** jaebum told me to told u to give the keys to a jinyoung ?

 **richdaddy :** he doesnt know u btw

 

 **squirtle :** wHAT ?

 **squirtle :** what did he said exactly ???????????

 

 **richdaddy :** did u read the ‘give the keys to jinyoung’ part ?

 

 **squirtle :** well i did read it but ill do like i didnt

 

 **richdaddy :** lmao jacks

 **richdaddy :** k if u really want to give him the keys i wont stop u

 **richdaddy :** but dont try gettin in my room

 

 **squirtle :** okay markie pooh

 

* * *

 

 

 **stoledwig :** wHERE TF R U

 

 **richdaddy :** calm ur baldness peniel im coming w the good shit

 

 **stoledwig :** well u betta hurry

 

 **richdaddy :** stop stressing u will look like britney spears of 2007

 **richdaddy :** but u already look like her nvm

 

* * *

 

 

jaebums phone

 

 

 **imjb :** jinyoung

 **imjb :** did jackson gave u the keys ?

 

 **princepeach :** im busy im jaebum

 

 **imjb :** please nyeong answer

 

 **princepeach :**  he told me that a markie pooh told him that u told this guy to tell jackson to give me the keys

 **princepeach :**  r u that PATHETIC jaebum

 

 **imjb :** jinyoung stop rn

 

 **princepeach :**  like srsly ? u should stop ignoring him like he told to everyone at bams birthday slash summer party that u have a colletion of boxers w bart simpson on it

 

 **imjb :** ITS EXACTLY WHAT HE DID

 

 **princepeach :**  but everyone thought it was a joke

 **princepeach :**  stop ignoring him

 

 **imjb :** why am i talking to u ?

 

 **princepeach :**  bc im the mature one

 

 **imjb :** you’re his bestfriend u cant be that mature.

 

 **princepeach :**  thats true

 **princepeach :**  but u know what else is true

 **princepeach :**  ur roomate is blonde and he is coming for our souls

 

 **imjb :** k bye

 

* * *

 

 

 **squirtle :** SO

 **squirtle :** I THINK THAT PEACHYASS TOLD U THAT I TOLD HILM THAT MARKIE POOH TOLD ME THAT U TOLD HIM TO TELL ME TO GIVE JINYOUNGIE UR KEYS

 **squirtle :** GUESS WHAT

 

 **imjb :** you’re not going to do it

 

 **squirtle :** IM NOT GOING TO DO IT

 **squirtle :** AND GUESS WHAT

 

 **imjb :** u dont want to give me the keys so ill suffer and sleep outside

 

 **squirtle :** I DONT WANT TO GIVE U THE KEYS SO YOU’LL SUFFER AND SLEEP OUTSIDE

 **squirtle :** btw justin bieber u will b neighbor w jinson isnt that cool

 

 **imjb :** …what ?

 **imjb :** wdym we’re neighbors ????

 **imjb :** oh no

 

 **squirtle :** yea

 

 **imjb :** are u serious????????????

 

 **squirtle :** yea

 **squirtle :** u kno jinyoungie and i are roomates since the freshman years

 **squirtle :** and i met mark at some party

 **squirtle :** the guy is a vape god but im getting out of context

 **squirtle :** and i discovered he lives in fact in the appartement next to us ALONE

 **squirtle :** since recently he was searching for a roomate and u were complaigning non stop bout ur roomate then i told tuan about u and told u bout tuan

 **squirtle :** and now we’re here

 

 **imjb :** u will b my neighbor???????????????????

 

 **squirtle :** yea

 **squirtle :** it will b chillax u will see

 

 **imjb :** sTOP SAYING YEA

 

 **squirtle :** yea

 

* * *

 

 

 **imjb :** hey yj

 

 **youngjaeclass :** hyung ?

 **youngjaeclass :** did u meet mark hyung already ??

 

 **imjb :** no i didnt

 **imjb :** but i have a question

 **imjb :** u live in the appartement block exaclty besides the starbucks near the uni ?

 

 **youngjaeclass :** yes !

 **youngjaeclass :** now that i think about it, bammie and gyeommie told me that they have a surprise for us ?

 **youngjaeclass :** I don’t know what it is but i cant wait to see them !

 

 **imjb :** a surprise ?

 **imjb :** so you’re jackson and jinyoungs neighbor ?

 

 **youngjaeclass :** i dont really see who they are bc i didnt even know mark hyung before i realised that it was his house that CoCo was always hiding

 

* * *

  

jacksons phone

 

 **squirtle :** yo mook

 **squirtle :** in what appartement block do u and yug will live ???  


**babebam :**  hummm

 **babebam :**  i think it was the one beside the starbuck

 **babebam :**  where there is this hot as fucc barista

 

 **squirtle :** omg

 **squirtle :** omg

 **squirtle :** omg

 **squirtle :** tHe SqUaD iS rEunItEd

 

 **babebam :**  did u just

 **babebam :**  said squad

 **babebam :**  im-

 

 **squirtle :**  sugar daddy mark says squad

 **squirtle :** so dont even go there

 

 **babebam :** stop calling mark ‘sugar daddy’ when im here

 **babebam :** he is like my brother

 

 **squirtle :** but he isnt your brother tho

 **squirtle :** and why did u put babe in ur name

 **squirtle :** ur not a babe

 

 **babebam :**  i make straigth boys gays

 **babebam :**  i make lesbians straight

 **babebam :**  im the definition of a babe

 

 **squirtle :**  i dont think thats the real definition of a babe but k

 

 **babebam :** leave my babe material alone

 

* * *

 

 

_**squirtle**  created **SEVEN SQUAD**_

_**squirtle** added **richdaddy** , **imjb** , **princepeach** , **youngjaeclass** , **babebam** , **antman** to the groupchat **SEVEN SQUAD**_

 

 **richdaddy :** jacks wth is d i s

 

 **babebam :** exactly my thoughts

 

 **richdaddy :** im busy here so dont even try

 

 **squirtle :** SO

 **squirtle :** EVERYONE INTRODUCE URSELF bc apparently only me, bam and yugyeom knows everyone here

 

 **youngjaeclass :** im sorry but who are u ? and how did u get my number ?

 

 **squirtle :** from tuan

 **squirtle :** n e way let me start

 **squirtle :** im jackson wang

 

 **princepeach :**  yo its jackson here

 **princepeach :**  bc the bitchy best friend i have refuses to chat here so imma do it in his place

 **princepeach :**  im JYP

 

 **youngjaeclass :** JYP ???? as in JYP the head of our university ???

 

 **richdaddy :** if he is here then lemme get out of this gc real quick

 

 **princepeach :**  calm down and sorry for jackson

 **princepeach :**  im park jinyoung

 

 **richdaddy :** dOES IT CHANGES ANYTHING

 **richdaddy :**  bye

 **richdaddy :**  im too young for jail

 

_**richdaddy**  left the groupchat **SEVEN SQUAD**_

 

 **imjb :** is my roommate a dealer ?

 **imjb :** jackson.

 

 **squirtle :** he isnt one calm down

 **squirtle :** he is a hacker actually and

 **squirtle :** i think he hacked jinyoungs father’s bank account one time ??

 

 **princepeach :** oh this is why the guy is scarred ?

 **princepeach :**  the old man deserves it

 

_**squirtle**  added  **richdaddy**  to the groupchat **SEVEN SQUAD**_

 

 **squirtle :** maaaaaark

 **squirtle :** stop ignoring me

 

 **babebam :** im bambam

 **babebam :**  the definition of babe

 

 **antman :** im yugyeom

 **antman :** babe’s bestfriend

 

 **princepeach :**  no shit lil bitch

 **princepeach :**  next thing ur gonna tell us is that u have a high-pitched ugly laugh

 

 **youngjaeclass :** apply cold water to burned area

 

 **squirtle :** maaaark

 **squirtle :** daddy

 

 **richdaddy :** what

 

 **imjb :** he actually responded to this surname wheres the bleach

 

 **babebam :** jackson what did i told u

 **babebam :**  stop calling him a daddy

 

 **princepeach :**  he calls me peachy ass in public so it isnt surprising

 

 **richdaddy :** so i guess this isnt the dean

 **richdaddy :** im mark tuan

 **richdaddy :** but u can call me sugar daddy

 

 **youngjaeclass :** ill keep calling u mark hyung

 **youngjaeclass :** im choi youngjae

 

 **princepeach :**   wait

 **princepeach :**  ur mark tuan the blond roommate of im jaebum ?

 **princepeach :**  then mark be aware he is a real bitch

 

 **imjb :** wth jinyoung

 

 **babebam :** why nobody calls me a babe ?

 

 **antman :** i do babe

 

 **babebam :** u dont count hubby

 

 **antman :** well then ur definitely not a babe

 

 **princepeach :**  i want to expose someone

 **princepeach :**  yugyeom has a crush on this lalisa girl

 

 **babebam :** what ???

 **babebam :**  first u say im not a babe and then u dont tell me shit bout ur crush ?

 

 **antman :** thanks jinyoung

 **antman :** now he will ignore me til my death bc i didnt told him myself

 **antman :** update : he blocked me

 

 **youngjaeclass :** ohmygod

 **youngjaeclass :** what is happening here

 

 **squirtle :** can u read ?

 

 **youngjaeclass :** did i asked u a question

 

 **squirtle :** the disrespect

 

 **imjb :** wow

 

 **princepeach :**  woah

 **princepeach :**  choi youngjae is definitively my favorite child

 

 **babebam :** okay gays i was talking with my best friend minghao

 **babebam :**  and an important question came out

 **babebam :**  katsudeku or tododeku ?

 

 **antman :** ……..

 

 **richdaddy :**  katsudeku isnt a ship its the only real one true paring

 

 **squirtle :** ^^^^^^^

 

 **babebam :** i love my parents

 

 **princepeach :**  yugyeom bam is soooo ignoring u

 

 **babebam :** answer to the question my best friend minghao is waiting

 

 **imjb :** yugy ur pathetic

 **imjb :** tododeku

 

 **princepeach :**  stfu u basic bitch katsudeku is superior

 

 **squirtle :** that's my best friend ooh go best friend

 

 **antman :** tododeku

 

 **babebam :** same phone who dis

 

 **youngjaeclass :** and that, my friend, is what we call a third degree burn

 **youngjaeclass :** i think i wont answer this bc

 **youngjaeclass :** i know nothing about mha

 

 **princepeach :**  the whole tododeku ship is based on two fights lmao

 **princepeach :**  katsudeku outsold

 

 **imjb :** kastuki hates izuku guts what r u saying

 

 **princepeach :**  i wont start arguing with someone that can be a civilized person only with his cats

 **princepeach :**  plus ur wrong so

 

 **squirtle :** i can see the chin coming out

 

 **babebam :** so katsudeku got 3 votes

 **babebam :**  tododeku got 1

 

 **antman :** i voted bam

 **antman :** i told u tododeku

 

 **babebam :** katsudeku : 3

 **babebam :**  tododeku : 1

 **babebam :**  k thanks u my real friends aka mark jaebum jackson jinyoung and youngjae

 **babebam :**  ily

 

 **princepeach :**  is it bad if i laughed

 

 **squirtle :** woa dont mess with bammie

 

 **antman :**  …….

 

_**babebam** changed the name of the groupchat to **SIX SQUAD**_

 

 **antman :** KUNPIMOOK BHUWAKUL

 **antman :** STOP BEING CHILDISH

 

 **babebam :** YOU ARE NOT  
**babebam :**  MY  
**babebam :**  MOM

 

 **antman :** YOUR MOM LOVES ME MORE THAN U

 

 **babebam :** THATS NOT TRUE  
**babebam :**  UR MOM WANTS TO ABANDON U AND ADOPT ME

**antman :** what the hell r u talking about

 

 **babebam :** idek

 

 **antman :** my mom loves u but

 **antman :** she knows u’ll ruin her seeing how u spend money on clothes

 

 **babebam :** ikr

 **babebam :**  ily yugy

 

 **antman :** ilyt mookie

 

 **princepeach :**  man theirs fights are so funny and cute

 **princepeach :**  i puked sweets

 **princepeach :**  i wish we could be like them jackson

 

 **squirtle :** we cant

 **squirtle :** bc eVERY FUCKING TIME I SAY THAT I WILL LEAVE U

 **squirtle :** U ANSWER WITH A ‘then leave’

 

 **princepeach :**  first of all i always tell u this bc you’re a drama queen

 **princepeach :**  and when i tell u to leave u just sulk in a corner

 

 **richdaddy :** jackson is cute

 **richdaddy :** its normal

 

 **princepeach :**  u say this bc he calls u daddy

 

 **imjb :** u say this bc he calls u daddy

 

 **babebam :** u say this bc he calls u daddy

 

 **antman :** u say this bc he calls u daddy

 

 **youngjaeclass :** i wont repeat this

 **youngjaeclass :** this is stupid

 

 **squirtle :** yall jealous bc mark pays more for me than for u

 

 **babebam :** its bc he wants u to let him ditch more classes

 

 **richdaddy :** thats true

 

 **squirtle :** i hate yall

 

 **youngjaeclass :** this gc is a mess

 

 **richdaddy :** tbh we're a whole mess

 

_**squirtle** changed the name of the groupchat to **SEVEN SQUAD**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i youre reading this its too late  
> lol no someone stop me  
> I LOVE MY CAT LIKE shes really cute with me only  
> i think im the only human she likes oops  
> but shes trying to sleep on the keyboard rn  
> ily thank u k bye

**Author's Note:**

> if u understood some reference u an intellectual,,,,, if u understood the thing w/ cream and cheese, im just gonna say that i love sonic- and u are an ultimate intellectual. i added 911 to bambams name bc i was listening to Soca Lucia's Nine One One while fangirling on bhuwakul legs.  
> i love marks name lmao k bye


End file.
